


Doll House Godzilla Rage

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim needs attention more than some, and is less scrupulous in how to get it.</p>
<p>Written for the picture prompt below during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll House Godzilla Rage

Tim hates the villa. He knows it's part of the role they play, his friends and he. Despising Vanessa's rich parents, their Persian rugs, gold-framed portraits and elaborate breakfast tables is all part of the rebellion game.

It's more than that, though. These walls transform people. Next to his snooty fiancée, even Julian looks like a stranger: a handsome Ken doll with empty eyes, not his dorky guileless brother. It terrifies Tim more than he could ever admit, and so he smashes dishes and defiles walls until Julian yells at him, looking disappointed. Disappointment is okay. It's better than indifference.


End file.
